Kneel Before Your Master, Or Die !
by Futae
Summary: Il aimait faire des sculptures, mais l'autre préférait jouer aux marionnettes avec. Comment concilier fantasme et réalité, possessivité et partage ? En étant celui qui tire les ficelles.


**Bonjour à toutes et merci à celles qui liront ce _one shot _très dark_. _Il concerne Aioros mais je vous laisse découvrir celui qui conte ce récit. C'est un peu du "si je ne peux t'avoir, personne ne t'aura" obsessionnel, mais j'espère être parvenue à rester crédible.**

**Merci de votre soutien.**

* * *

><p>Tes yeux.<p>

J'aimais tes yeux. Couleur du bronze, légèrement en amande et emplis de bienveillance, ils savaient aussi se teindre de passion et de férocité parfois. Ils étaient toujours très expressifs, traduisant tour à tour la détermination ou l'amour.

Ta bouche.

J'aimais ta bouche. Tes paroles encourageantes savaient toucher l'âme de chacun et tes lèvres semblaient danser de manière hypnotique quand tu parlais. Parfois, elles dévoilaient un sourire doux et sucré, juste avant que tu ne m'embrasses.

Tes mains.

J'aimais tes mains. Grandes et fortes, faites pour sculpter et pour aimer. Elles avaient fait de toi le meilleur archer du Sanctuaire. Tout ce que tu touchais devenait or avec elles. Même moi.

Oui, mais voilà…

Ton regard délicat couvait souvent les apprentis. Les autres. Tout le monde.

Quand tu assistais à chaque les entraînements de ton frère, jamais tu ne le quittais des yeux. Tu ne me regardais plus, tu ne me voyais plus. Je devenais invisible.

Tes discours attentionnés mettaient du baume au cœur et soignaient les maux de tout le monde, même les plus récalcitrants.

Tu ne me parlais plus, ton enivrante mélodie vocale était offerte à d'autres oreilles attentives et chanceuses. Et tes lèvres aussi allaient papillonner sur d'autres plus fleuries que les miennes, dont le nectar semblait t'avoir lassé.

Ton doigté expert faisait merveille sur le bois auquel tu semblais donner vie. Et tu distribuais les petits personnages que tu façonnais à ceux qui t'étaient chers.

Te souviens-tu du faon que tu avais fait pour Shura ? Moi, je m'en rappelle. Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que ce petit animal d'ébène n'était destiné à personne en particulier, mais plutôt à constituer une pièce maîtresse de ta collection personnelle. Mais Shura n'avait pas encore son « animal totem » et il avait littéralement craqué pour la finesse des traits de ton faon. Il était tellement parfait, que je comprends Shura. Comme tout ce que tu faisais. Face à son insistance déraisonnable, tu avais fini par céder. Il était vrai que tu n'avais encore rien fabriqué pour le Capricorne malgré votre amitié solide. Pour te remercier, l'enhardi caprin t'avait récompensé par un baiser volé. Tout porte à croire qu'il avait prémédité cela depuis le départ et que le faon n'avait été que le cheval de Troie de son odieuse machination. Toi, tu n'avais rien trouvé à y redire. Après tout, c'était tellement innocent.

Bien-sûr que non, ce ne l'était pas.

Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Tu étais si naïf. La pureté de tes intentions n'avait d'égal que ta profonde et désintéressée gentillesse excessive.

Ce fut précisément ce qui te coûta la vie mon pauvre Aioros.

J'ai toujours cette biche. Cette biche qui trône fièrement là, devant moi, à côté de ma coupe du meilleur vin de Grèce. Elle me fixe de ses yeux vides, simplement creusés par un sillon au canif. Et je la fixe également, bien caché derrière ce masque impressionnant et précieux. Elle me rappelle bien des choses et fait remonter à la surface toute la joie que j'ai ressentie quand tu me l'as donnée. Tu l'avais faite spécialement pour moi, dans la même bûche que le cerf qui ornait fièrement ta table de chevet. Alors je les ai réunis. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à être séparés, ils n'auraient jamais du l'être, nés et taillés dans le même arbre, la même branche.

Le cerf protège la biche. Elle était perdue sans lui, si vulnérable. C'est pour cela que je suis venu dans ta chambre et que je te l'ai volé. J'étais si heureux quand tu m'as attribué cet animal farouche mais gracile. Et je fus comblé en constatant que c'était le cerf qui te représentait toi.

La biche et le cerf. Ils étaient nous. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.

Malheureusement, quand je t'ai vu céder le faon à Shura, j'ai compris que nous avions une conception des choses très différentes l'une de l'autre. Pour toi, cela ne signifiait rien. Je n'étais pas ta femelle et tu n'étais pas mon mâle, sinon tu n'aurais laissé aucun bébé se mettre entre nous. Parce qu'un petit, ça grandit. Et bientôt Shura serait devenu une biche lui aussi, une autre biche pour intégrer ta harde.

Mais moi, je ne voulais pas te partager. Je ne voulais pas être l'une des biches de ton harem. Je te voulais pour moi uniquement. Même cela, c'était trop demander puisque nous étions deux à partager ce corps. Alors j'ai su que jamais ce ne serait possible…

Car je n'étais pas le seul.

Et je voulais être le seul.

Imbécile. Ta vie n'était pas mienne, mais ta mort m'appartient, même si c'est lui qui te l'a donnée.

Ton inoffensif faon n'est pas devenu biche, il s'est changé en cerf qui t'a empalé sur ses bois aiguisés.

Je t'aimais.

J'aimais tes yeux,

J'aimais ta bouche,

J'aimais tes mains.

_Alors je t'ai tué._

* * *

><p><strong>Aimé ou détesté, à vous de jouer ! Pour ma part, cela faisait longtemps que je désirai écrire quelque chose au sujet de ces deux là, quelque chose de court et de violent. J'espère avoir réussi. Personnellement, je trouve plus intéressant de penser que Kurosaga aimait Aioros, mais à sa manière. Une manière tordue et exclusive et que c'est ce qui a causé la déchéance du Sagittaire. J'ai lu bien trop de fic qui décrivent ces deux là comme des ennemis jurés, alors je voulais donner une vision différente de leur antagonisme.<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**


End file.
